The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aloe of hybrid origin, botanically known as Aloe ‘Safari Rose’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Safari Rose’. ‘Safari Rose’ is a new cultivar of flowering Aloe grown for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program established by the Inventor at a nursery in South Africa in 1973. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of hybrid Aloe with desirable horticultural characteristics to include improved vigor, flowering ability, and disease resistance. ‘Safari Rose’ was selected in the Inventor's trial bed in June 2007 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from a cross made in June 2005 between complex hybrids in the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and male parents. The female (seed) parent of the new cuitivar is the proprietary Aloe hybrid breeding selection uncoded, not patented, characterized by its light white and pink bicolored flowers, light grey-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Aloe hybrid breeding selection coded SP133, not patented, characterized by its light red and white bicolored flowers, light grey-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and upright growth habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by offshoots and in vitro propagation since June 2007 in Linbro Park, Republic of South Africa and Guadalupe, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.